Lullaby!
by FDsecretart
Summary: Why won't he admit it, face the truth? No, because he's Sulfus, he always proves his points...but just this once, why won't he accept the fact that she is dead? He's too stubborn, so he goes out looking for her, what a hopeless search right?...but maybe...maybe...she is still living...he just has to search in the right direction...
1. PROLOGUE

**NOT ALONE**

**PROLOGUE:**

4 devils remained quiet in the room, one raven haired, stared out of the window, with sadness, the others just looked at their friend. The silence was broken when a dark headed female said,"Sulfus, what has happened has HAPPENED! You can't stay like this forever!" Cabiria looked at her friend, who turned around to look at his friends."Yes I can, you can't stop me..." replied the devil.

"Sulfus, man, just face the truth, move on, she's gone and never will come back!" Gas stated, taking a bite in his burger

"No, it's a lie, not the truth and she will come back!" Sulfus yelled.

"HOW? You don't know that, we were all at her grave when you weren't!" Cabiria shot back.

"Sulfus, forget her, plus devils and angels can't mix, it's for the better, move on and FORGET HER!" yelled Kabale, she looked at Sulfus, as he approached her...

_BANG!_

A slap across the face was what Kabale received."How can you say that? Raf is not dead, she is alive and I know that! Why do you even have a problem with Raf? Oh yeah, I forgot, you can/t get over me, Kabale I was never EVER into you, and NEVER will be!" Sulfus yelled, Kabale fell to er knees, with tears rolling down her now red cheek...

_BANG!_

This time it was Sulfus who got hit, by Cabiria,"Sulfus, what is wrong with you, you don't have the right to yell at Kabale when it wasn't her fault, Raf is dead, sh-"

"Shut up Cabiria, I don't give a crap about Kabale since it was HER fault Raf died, she didn't tell her the most important detail of that challenge, did she? NO, if Raf had known about it, she would have taken me with her and she still would be alive! And when do devils care about the right and wrong, huh? So don't even think about talking back, I know Raf is alive, if you love someone, you know these things, but how will you know, no one loves either of you or vice versa!" Sulfus' face showed anger and pain, Gas, however just stayed out of it, instead he just ate...

"Sulfus..." whispered Cabiria,"How can you say that? Not only have you hurt my feelings, but you hurt Kabale, not once, but TWICE"

Sulfus shrugged and turned his back, he tried his best to hold back his tears...

**so i hope you enjoyed it, i will be writing this fanfic around august, so stay around! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, sorry this chapter is um short, but I'm not in the mood right now, I have some free time so here i am, updating this! I have no idea what to write,so this is just some stuff coming straight from my head, I once had an idea of the whole story...now I completely forgot! **

**Chapter 1**

Raf was walking down the halls of the golden school, it was a Saturday morning and Professor Arkhan had called for her."I wonder why he called me, Cox." muttered Raf, as she petted her ladybug. Cox just replied with a simple buzz. She flew to her classroom and found Arkhan waiting there, holding a piece of paper."Good morning Raf." he simply said, as she responded with a simple nod.

"G'morning."

"I'm am sorry to have woken you up early in the morning, but I'd like you to do some training." he began.

"Training?" repeated Raf."For what?"

"You see, since you and Sulfus are going through the pass of Metamorphosis, you will face many hard challenges, so you have to be strong." Arkhan explained.

"So professor, are you trying to say that I'm weak?" Raf asked.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant, dear! You will do private training, and so will Sulfus, at the end of training, you will be given a task, a mission or quest, chosen by Professor Temptell." Arkhan began to explain more in detail as Raf listened...

* * *

"Bullshit!" cried Sulfus,"You woke me up early in the morning just to tell me crap? You could've just told Basilisk, he could've told me!"

"Sulfus!" snapped temptell,"You will do private training, you have to get stronger!"

"I'm already strong!" Sulfus whined.

_Cocky bastard! _Thought his teacher, letting out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" the rave haired devil asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Uugh, so are me and Raf going to train together?" asked Sulfus.

"Yes, but you'll have to keep it a secret from your fellow devils!" instructed temptell.

"Whatever!" Sulfus smiled, he was going to train with Raf, and he had plans...big plans for the future with her, he just wanted her and himself alone, with no disruptions, no one saying,"You can't be together!"

"Sulfus!" exclaimed Temptell."ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Yeah yeah!" groaned Sulfus.

"Good, your training will end next week, by then you should be strong enough to take on the big task!"

"Tests?" replied Sulfus.

"Yes, tests, to test your strengths. Tests that will determine life or death, there will be two, you can choose whatever one you want to do, you can do them both together or separately!"

* * *

Raf walked back to her room, with the sheet of training skills, she looked at it and started to read,"'Skill 1: Multi-skills, agility, balance and co-ordination!' So..we start first thing tomorrow morning at 6!" By the time she had gotten back to her room, from arkhan, it was noon and her friends had gone to Angie Town for the Weekends. Raf was still reading the sheet, not noticing the certain someone on her bed."Afternoon my pretty little angel!" said a familiar voice, the blonde angel gasped and dropped her sheet."S-sulfus!" she said, as she saw him lying on her bed, his feet crossed and hands behind his head.

"That wasn't the welcome I expected!" he joked as Raf sat on her bed.

"What are you doing here? You're not aloud on this side of school!" Ra exclaimed.

Sulfus jokingly pouted,"What, you don't want me here?"

Raf blushed, her cheeks tinted pink,"Yeah I do!"

As she said that, she felt to strong arms wrap around her, Sulfus was hugging her. Raf blushed and breathed onto his chest."Y'know that kinda tickles..." she heard the devil say."Whatever!"

"I wish this wasn't the only thing I could do with you, hugging you is just...plain..." Sulfus muttered.

"I know what you mean, but after we pass out training exam, we can become humans!" Raf brought up.

"You're right, but we need to think about things..." Sulfus replied,

"Stop with ll the thinking, since when do devils think?" Raf asked, smiling.

"Excuse me?" replied Sulfus, smiling, he grabbed Raf's pillow and hit her.

"HEY!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Raf was chasing Sulfus in her earthly form, he had dragged her outside. Now she was chasing him, it felt great not being pestered by anyone, being aloud to do whatever!"Raf!" she heard him call, she started to run, not on the pavements but on the road. She saw a glimpse of his raven hair disappear around a corner, she dashed off, not aware of her surroundings.

Raf was deciding which way to go, as she ran, she swiftly moved past pedestrians, careful not to to bump into anything or anyone. The blonde angel ran across the road, she was in the middle of the road when she heard a truck honk its horn, she turned to look but froze, paralysed in fear...

The truck was moving at a fast paste, coming straight towards her...what could she do? What SHOULD she do? The exact same thing happened when she first landed on earth, but she was lucky because she was in her angelic form, but now she was human...she could end up dead!

She closed her eyes, she felt someone pull her arm and fall on the pavement.

"Naughty girl...NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

she looked up and saw Sulfus, he was panting heavily, with a worried look on his face."Thank you..." Raf muttered...

"What the hell were you doing?!" yelled Sulfus, Raf only blushed as she realised their position. Sulfus had her arms pinned to the pavement, her arms out, she was on top of her, his face paler than usual."I-I-" Raf stuttered.

Sulfus became calm,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." his voice was back to normal."But what were you thinking, running onto the road without looking? I'm not your mother, angel, you have to be able to look after yourself!"

"I'm sorry..." was only Raf could say, her eyes fully open, wide, oh how she was grateful to Sulfus.

"It doesn't matter." He replied, he got off her and helped her up."Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." replied Raf, rubbing her elbow."Are you hurt?"

"Nah, but my lips kinda hurt..." Sulfus smirked as Raf smiled, she quickly leaned in, towards her knight in shining armour...

**TBC...**

* * *

**I know its short, but this is what I came up with, this is going to be a short fanfiction, just five chapters, or 6 to 8 maybe... anyway. If i come up with something better, I will rewrite this! please leave a review to this shitty chapter**


End file.
